Infections, including nosocomial infections, are prevalent in all patient care facilities including hospitals and nursing homes. These infections pose a significant health risk to hospitalized patients by delaying healing, extending the length of hospitalization and increasing the human and financial cost of care. A nosocomial infection has been defined as “a localized or systemic condition that 1) resulted from adverse reaction to the presence of an infections agent or its toxin and 2) was not present or incubating at the time of admission to the hospital.” Research reveals that several types of microorganisms can be transferred by hand to live hosts, thereby producing nosocomial infections.
Nosocomial infections delay healing, extend the length of hospitalization and increase the cost of care. Each year, approximately 2.4 million Americans acquire a nosocomial infection and 100,000 persons die as a result of such infections.
Handwashing is the linchpin of infection control. Failure to conduct handwashing after toileting or prior to contact with a patient places patients and health care workers at great risk for the development of nosocomial infections. While health care workers play a powerful role in reducing nosocomial infections, they have also been implicated in contributing to their increase by failing to perform handwashing prior to contact with a patient and after handling contaminated materials. Although health care workers are required to participate in annual infection control in service inspections, there is a discrepancy between classroom knowledge and applied knowledge of infection control. This discrepancy suggests that innovative strategies in infection control must be created in order to reduce the rate of nosocomial infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910 discloses a handwashing and monitoring system that uses a sensor that signals the dispensation of a cleaning agent from a dispenser. A dual mode monitoring and reporting module includes an input element, an output element, a processor and memory. The module accepts data identifying an employee, receives a signal indicating dispensation of the cleaning agent and stores compliance data records.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,015 discloses an apparatus in which toilet use is monitored and audible messages are produced that instruct users of the toilet regarding steps in toilet use and hygiene. The apparatus includes a housing that is removably attached to the toilet. A switch arm is coupled with the toilet handle and sends an activity signal indicative of the switch arm position to electronic circuitry that activates the audible messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,059 discloses a method and system for enhancing hygiene. An activating device is located outside a work area, a hand cleaning station is located near the work area, and a deactivating device is associated with the hand cleaning station. Upon leaving a food handling area, an indicator worn by a worker is activated when the worker is near the activating device. The indicator is deactivated only when it is determined that the worker has used the hand cleaning station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,666 discloses an automated device used to remind employees to wash their hands after toileting. Sensors are worn on credit card sized badges and mounted in bathroom ceilings and attached to soap dispensers and sinks. When an employee enters the bathroom, the ceiling unit sensor activates a blinking light on the badge. The light is deactivated once the employee pumps the soap dispenser and stands in front of the sink for at least 15 seconds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,144 discloses a hand washing alert warning system designed to warn someone to wash their hands. A door activate system is armed when the door to the wash facility is opened or a toilet is flushed and is deactivated when it is determined that the person has washed their hands.
However, these existing systems have several problems associated with them. For example, they are relatively complex, there is no way to effectively force employees to wear badges, the batteries in the badges have to be replaced frequently and there is no way to monitor what an employee does between the time they wash their hands and the time they return to their work area. Moreover, in certain environments, e.g., a patient care environment in which certain health care employees belong to a union, it may be desirable to collect general compliance data associated with a group of employees without singling out individual employees. Nevertheless, the known systems described above collect individual specific compliance data.